


Cuddling

by AngelSky



Series: One shots [4]
Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Feelz, M/M, sleeping, vwook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSky/pseuds/AngelSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which VWook cuddles after they have their house and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Keke and Mimi are, respectively, a stuffed animal giraffe, and lion.

Ryeowook and Taehyung had finally moved in together. They'd finished unpacking the day before, and both of them had been tired. They'd cuddled up together, and fallen asleep in each other's arms. 

In the morning Ryeowook woke up first, and slipped out of bed, leaving Taehyung still sleeping, Keke clutched to his chest. They slept with both Keke and Mimi in bed with them, and Taehyung usually ended up with Keke for some reason. 

Ryeowook left their bedroom, walking to the kitchen. He ran a hand along the smooth marble counter, smiling to himself. The kitchen had been a large reason why he'd wanted that house, the others they'd looked at just weren't to his liking. 

He pulled out various ingredients and started to make a traditional Korean breakfast. He tried to be quiet so he didn't wake Taehyung, but before long, he felt arms slid around his waist. "That smells good." Taehyung's voice was soft, his lips pressed against Ryeowook's neck in a soft kiss. 

"It should taste good too." Ryeowook slipped out of Taehyung's grasp so he could take care of the food. Taehyung leaned against the counter, watching Ryeowook, a small smile touching his face. 

When breakfast was ready, Taehyung helped carry things to the table, before he sat down with Ryeowook. As they ate, Taehyung kept complimenting Ryeowook's cooking skills, and he kept blushing, and trying to be modest. 

Taehyung took care of he dishes as Ryeowook went to take a shower. He hummed to himself, and when it was done, he went to their bedroom, checking his phone. While he was looking at his messages, Ryeowook's phone began to ring. He looked at it, then called to the older male, "Wookie, your mom is calling." 

"Will you answer it? I'll be out in a few minutes." After Ryeowook finished speaking, Taehyung answered Ryeowook's phone. 

"Mrs. Kim, how are you?" Taehyung had talked to her some before, but he still wasn't that comfortable with Ryeowook's family. 

"Taehyung!" She sounded excited for some reason. "I'm doing great. How are you?" 

"I'm fine." He wasn't sure how else to answer her.

"That's good. Is Ryeowook available?" 

"No, he's in the shower at the moment. He said he'll be out soon though." Ryeowook glanced at the bathroom door. "Then again, he's told me he would be out soon and then taken another thirty minutes." 

"I heard that!" Ryeowook's voice carried through the door, and his mom heard it through the phone. "I'm just trying to put on some clothes." 

Taehyung covered the mic on the phone, and moved it away from his mouth. "You don't need clothes." He could imagine Ryeowook's blush that would have come with those words. 

A moment later Ryeowook came out of the bathroom with sweats and a v-neck t-shirt on. The t-shirt was tight and Taehyung watched as Ryeowook approached, his eyes on the older male's chest. "Stop staring and give me the phone." He took the phone from his boyfriend, and greeted his mom. "Umma! How are you?" 

"I'm just fine, and how are you?" 

"I'm good. What's up?" He sat on the bed next to Taehyung, glancing at the younger male, who was still watching him intently. 

 

"I just wanted to call you and see how moving in was going." Her voice showed that she was just being her normal motherly self. 

"It's good, we finally finished unpacking everything yesterday." Ryeowook made eye contact with Taehyung as he spoke, finding that the younger male had finally taken his eyes off of his body. 

"That's good. How do you like he house?"

"I love the kitchen." Taehyung kept watching Ryeowook, and Ryeowook got up, walking from the bedroom to try and avoid Taehyung's unwavering gaze. "It's perfect, and I love cooking in it." 

"I guess that means you'd rather cook your own dinner than coming over here with Taehyung." 

"Umma, you know I love your food." Taehyung had followed Ryeowook, and was watching him from the entrance to the kitchen. "TaeTae, do you want to go to my family's house for dinner?" 

Taehyung walked over to Ryeowook, slipping his arms around Ryeowook. "If you want to." He placed a kiss under Ryeowook's ear, knowing that he'd spoken soft enough that Ryeowook's mom wouldn't have been able to hear through the phone. 

"I think we will come over for dinner." After that decision was made, Ryeowook and his mom said good bye, and Ryeowook put his phone down on the counter. He wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck, and the younger male leaned down to kiss him. 

Their kiss lasted for a few minutes, and was slow, but passionate. "You're mine until we have to leave." 

"TaeTae..." Ryeowook ran a hand down from Taehyung's neck, trailing it down his chest, following it with his eyes. "I just wanna cuddle." He looked back up at Taehyung, to see the younger male smile. 

"Then we'll cuddle." He slipped his hands down to Ryeowook's thighs, and lifted him. Ryeowook responded by wrapping his legs around Taehyung's waist, so that he could give him a reverse piggyback ride. 

They went over to their couch, where Taehyung sat down, stretching his legs out across the cushions. Ryeowook planed a quick kiss on Taehyung's lips, then settled down, his head resting on Taehyung's shoulder. "Can we watch something?" Ryeowook flicked his gaze up to the younger male's face, and saw him nod. 

Taehyung grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. They couldn't find anything they wanted to watch, so they switched to Netflix, and put on a romantic movie. It was in English, and Ryeowook was able to understand almost all of it. Taehyung got lost at one point, and Ryeowook whispered a quick explanation to him. 

After the movie ended, they just sat there for a few minutes in silence, until Taehyung put on another movie. 

They watched three movies in total, and during the third one hey both fell asleep. Neither of them stirred when Ryeowook's, and shortly after, Taehyung's phone began to ring. 

It wasn't until the next morning that Ryeowook saw the text from his mom asking if they were okay. He sent back a message, apologizing, not realizing that it was four in the morning. He curled up with Taehyung again, and fell back asleep.


End file.
